villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
A Creative Contract
Lightning erupted from black clouds of smoke, billowing with unimaginable sources of energy. In the midst of this tumult stood what appeared to be a girl glowing a tint of purple. Strange tentacles undulating in sick formations crept up upon her, traveling up her legs like a snake slithering up a tree. A deep, loud noise sounding much like a horn echoed across the space of black emptiness. Purple energy blew by as the tentacles continued to crawl up the girl, who appeared as if she were merely unfazed by this. "This is an exercise in futility." The girl stated, almost completely emotionlessly. Once again, the deep noise of a horn echoed across the vast realm as if responding to what the girl said. Strange formations of what appeared to be eyes cut through the veil of black emptiness, colors of the irides ranging from purple to red, all staring at the girl with the utmost hatred. A black tentacle larger than the rest shot out from nowhere, reaching pointed and sharp at her head. The tentacle stopped at the last second, blocked by some unseen force; purple lightning shot down near the girl, sending reverberations of power throughout the realm. A deeper noise akin to a incredibly loud Tuba practically resounded and echoed at this. "Why do you try? Why do you continue?" The girl questioned, staring at a rather menacing purple eye that was bigger than the rest. She gained no response from whatever this being was, as it continued to grapple her legs, but could go no further than that. This was all repelled when the girl began to glow a bright purple, the tentacles appeared to melt away as if made of some inky substance. The black background seemed to melt before the girl, revealing a massive orb many times larger than the stars. It was a dark shade of purple and appeared to be swirling with massive amounts of energy, lightning shot from inside and outside of it, making it appear to be in a constant state of strife. Space itself was distorted around this orb that completely dwarfed the girl in size, the child though gave a small smile to this undefinable creature. "You hold no strength over me." She iterated as the orb seemed to create a massive lightning bolt of energy and hurled it at her; but once again, the bolt was stopped before it even got close to touching her. The attack suddenly appeared in reverse, making contact and damaging the giant orb of energy. A blue substance ushered forth from the orb as it suddenly began to float away from the girl. Puddles of this blue gunk began to move and slosh, before strange creatures began to emerge. Making screeching noises and sounds, these creatures were immediately intent upon attacking the girl, who shook her head at this abomination. She watched as the orb itself appeared to be getting away as well, but she had already thought of a way to deal with this. Before her, a strange band of light and symbols took the shape of a circle with cross shapes inside. This symbol shot forth, passing through the creatures that continued to emerge from the blood of the orb, making its way to the infinitely times larger spherical being that attempted to makes its escape. The symbol appeared to be sucking in the blood demons as it passed through each, until it touched the orb. A loud screech sounding like a Flute played at too high of a note resounded, echoing for hours on end at the mere touch of the symbol. The orb itself slowly began to shrink, unable to escape the entrapping power of the seal that was being created. The orb shot out a beam as a last ditch effort to at least cripple the girl, and as the beam made contact, three entities were ripped forth from the girl. Massive, one-eyed, and countless tentacles could describe the first being, who floated from a portal that seemed to appear from nowhere directly behind it. Beside this strange creature was a wolf with a strange, color-halved coat of red and blue, a creepy grin to match. And finally, a grey woman with a grey dress and a crown of freedom was there for a few moments before she simply disappeared. "I see..." The girl stated, completely devoid of all emotions, as she watched the orb vanish behind the strange seal she had created. "Well, what do we have here? It's her, the almighty creator of cheese!!" The wolf-god stated, turning to the girl, "Do ya mind, I'm busy doing the cheese-stick, it's a delicate state of mind?" "Sssimply wonderful... A bit of freedom for a change..." The one-eyed tentacle mass stated, before sucking itself into the portal from behind it, taking its leave. The girl turned around, but the wolf-god gave chase, "Wait!! We must decide the laws according the junction that cheese would grow in accordance to the second right of fish!! Don't leave me hanging!!" "Get lost... Now." She admonished. "R-right. How do I do that? And what is the fare for cheese to perform the task?" "Before I destroy you. Leave." "Right, okay, okay. Lady Katria." The wolf faded, leaving the girl to her own devices. Katria walked into an empty black space she herself created, tiny pinpricks began to decorate the room, a bed suddenly appeared alongside a chair nearby as well as a bookshelf for no books to contain it. She walked over to the wall she had just formed, she figured for the next few seconds she would simply stare at this wall, at least for now. Category:Origin Stories Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Finished Stories